


Apocalypse Days

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Amputation, Apocalypse, Cameras, Death, Family, Joyful, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, YouTube, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: The Neal and Mclaughlin families come together when a virus breaks out. They stay together and hope to bring joy to everyone while 'the infected' roam the streets.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	Apocalypse Days

Day 1:

Is this thing on? Yes, ok. This is Rhett. It is the first day of the apocalypse. So far we are good. Link and our families have come together in one house, my house. I’m not sure why mine, but it worked out that way. Jessie and Christy are on their way to the store to get canned food. 

Update, Jessie was bitten in her arm. It's only a matter of time before it infects her completely. We are going to amputate her arm so we can save her.

Day 5:

This is Rhett again. Jessie is going to be fine. She is healing nicely. Link didn’t do so well during the procedure. He fainted into my arms multiple times while Christy was cutting. I’ve never felt more concerned for both of them in my life. I couldn’t help but laugh at Link though, because it was funny. He’s a grown man for crying out loud! 

Link: Hey! 

Rhett: I’m kidding, Jeez calm down. See what I’m talking about? Anyway, I think we are going to survive for at least a month, although I’m not doing so well on not eating so much. 

Day 53:

This is Link. Times are not doing so well. The infected haven’t found us yet, which is good, but Lincoln has gotten pretty sick and weak. We don’t have much clean water to help him. We have had to go out of the house about 3 times to find water. Luckily Rhett is an expert in apocalypse matters. He and I went to a river and got water, then boiled it for safety. We still have a lot of rations left but I can tell rhett wants to eat all of it. He is going well at not doing that. 

Lando: Dad! Lincoln isn’t doing good. 

Link: I’m coming!

Day 376:

Hello! Rhett here, it’s been over a year since the apocalypse started. I’m surprised we have lived this long. We have lost a couple people Lincoln, Shepherd, and Jessie. The rest of us are doing fine. We have become more adapted to this life. I’m surprised this camera still has life. That doesn’t make any sense. 

Hey Link! 

Link: yea? 

Rhett: how does this camera still have power?!? 

Link: Why are you asking me?!? 

Rhett: I don’t know maybe because you are the only person here?!

Anyway, I think we might life threw this apocalypse, maybe, possibly 

Day 836:

It’s day 836 of this long dreaded nightmare. I am Link, if you didn’t know my best friend is currently outside staring at trees, he loves wood. It’s been well over 2 years of this mess and going outside becomes more and more nerve racking. There are more infected everywhere and they keep finding us, even though we are in a pretty good hiding spot. Sadly we, meaning Rhett and I. We’ve lost everyone but Lily, but she isn’t doing so well either. I hope that she makes it to at least celebrate Rhett’s birthday in a couple days. She always enjoys birthdays. 

Day ???:

This is Rhett and Link. We have lost count of the days. 

Rhett: All we know is that it has been a really long time. 

Link: We lost everything we loved but each other. 

Rhett: we have seen that there are some survivors out there. We never had a reason for this recording but we made it anyway.

Link: until we found out about this website called YouTube. 

Rhett: It’s a place that you can upload videos for everyone to see.

Link: we know that this is a hard time in our lives so we are going to upload videos to cheer you guys up, even if it’s just for a couple minutes during these videos. 

Rhett: we want you to have a 

Both: good mythical morning

Link: let’s talk about that?

Rhett: hey! I like that!!


End file.
